Darkest of dreams aren't always to be expected
by Frostwillow
Summary: A lemon between my OC Sheira Net Navi and Dark Blues.


**Sheira stood there, her head down. She had just heard news that Blues was now Dark Blues. The Navi that she loved was officially now a Darkloid and it was slowly tearing her apart from the inside out. She could hardly stand it. This isn't what she wanted. She was just glad that at the time he knew how she felt, and felt the same way back. **_**Maybe there's a way I can get him to become normal Blues again, but what if I can't? What if I fail and he deletes me? Or I could just become a Darkloid myself and be with him…But what would my NetOp Kiara think…She'd probably hate me, and try to have me deleted by Megaman and Searchman. So that's pretty much off of the list. **_** Sheira thought with a sigh as she wandered around Net City.**

As she walked she picked up an unusual reading. "Hm?" She questioned as she turned and followed in the direction the signal was coming from. She was surprised none of the other Net Navi's was getting the signal. _**This is strange. Why am I the only on picking up this signal?**_** She questioned as she continued to walk towards the signal and down towards some of the more unfamiliar part of Net City. She was starting to get an awkward feeling like she wasn't sure if she should be following the signal since she was the only one who seemed to be getting the signal at that moment, no other Navi's seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, and that bothered Sheira.**

_**What if I'm being led in to a trap? What if it's Nebula?**_** She thought frantically, but kept walking. **_**But at the same time, what if it's Blues!**_** The thought through her head as she turned and walked to the edge of Net City, this was much further than she was used too, and she hadn't really noticed. She finally stopped once she was a good distance out of the city and looked around questioningly. She was almost on top of the signal. "Hello," She asked loudly as she moved forward. "Somebody?" She asked in a quieter voice. She was as nervous as to what was going on and was about to turn around and head back into the city when a red flash went past her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back and ran into something, or more like someone!**

She gasped and went to jump forward and turn around to confront the intruder when she felt arms wrap around her waist and hold her there. The Navi moved his mouth close to her ear and mumbled, "It's so good to see you, love." Her eyes widened and her mind automatically went haywire. "Blues, is that you?" She yelped. He growled in disgust and snapped, "Dark Blues sweaty." She froze again and frowned. He chuckled as he began to feel her shake in his arms. "Why are you so scared Sheira? Your never one to whimper and writhe, quiver or flinch, so what's got you spooked, hm?" His voice hung of tease and taunt; he knew he was the reason for her minor fear. "Dark Blues, I'm scared…" She started, but cut herself off. "Of what?" He hummed into her ear. When she didn't answer he brought his lips down to her neck and pressed his lips against it. His cool breath made her shudder and she half closed her eyes and let out a small whimper.

"What scares you?" He questioned, he nipped at her neck roughly, causing Sheira to close her eyes and moan softly. _**Is he…trying to arouse me, cause if so it sure is hell is working.**_** "Dark Blues…" She whimpered as Blues gently stroked her mid-section and nibbled at her neck. Dark Blues only smirked as she whimpered his name. **_**She is absolutely nothing without me.**_** He thought as he slide his hand down to her abdomen and stroked flirtiously. "Tell me." He whispered as he brought his lips to her ear and nibbled it. "Ah…" She breathed out and arched slightly. "Of…mmm…What you could do." She spoke through hushed moans. As he kept his one hand occupied with her abdomen he brought his other hand softly down her side and arm to her hips, and then to her butt, grouping it roughly.**

Sheira let out a yelp and arched against his hand, her face a bright red, and her eyes closed tightly. He nibbled and licked at her ear and grouped her butt once again, causing another small yelp to escape her lips. "Dark Blues…"She moaned pitifully. She loved the attention she was getting, but she knew it was wrong for her to go so far with him, knowing it was what he wanted. He slides the hand that was on her butt up her stomach and to her chest and roughly gripping at one of her breast. "Ungh," She moaned and breathed heavily as she felt Blues begin to slide the other hand that was on her abdomen down to her women hood. "D…Dark Blues," She started and let a small moan escape as he rubbed her breast roughly and nibbled back at her neck. "Should we…AH!" A loud moan escaped her as Dark Blues placed his hand at her woman hood and rubbed with his middle finger against the sensitive area. She arched and leaned her head back as he rubbed the sensitive area, played with her breast, and nibbled at her neck.

She couldn't take it anymore; her body was now officially acting on its own as her head leaned back against him and began to grind against his hand. She couldn't take the attention without reacting and she knew that was what Dark Blues was trying to get at. She heard him stifle a moan himself as he toyed with her. His body was reacting to how hers was acting he brought his body close to hers and arched at her grinding hips. "Uhnnn," He groaned and nipped at her neck hard, causing a mixture of pain and ecstasy. _**Damn,**_** she thought, a pleasured sigh escaping her lips.**

**Dark Blues P.O.V.**

**He moaned slightly as he felt Sheira buck against his hand slightly, and grind against his hand, and against his body. This wasn't exactly how he wanted this to come out, and he realized that he was too far into this to back out of it due to his body acting on its own. He stopped toying with her body, hearing her surpass a whine of annoyance. He forced his body to back up as he watched Sheira face him, cheeks red from embarrassment. She was standing there timidly and he let out a small growl as his body screamed at him to reside what he had started. He watched her take a step back, and then leans against a large rock, and she seemed to go into deep thought for a moment. His eyes squinted as he forced his body to stay still as he felt him looking her up and down.**

**He looked back up at her face when he realized she began to shift herself. He heard her let out a shaky breath and his eyes travelled hungrily back at her neck and breasts. He stepped forward and growled lowly. He then grunted slightly as he realized he was hard. He gave up and just finally walked up to Sheira, who watched him nervously. As he approached her she had went to move away, but he stopped her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the rock and then leaning forward to place his mouth over her neck. He nipped roughly and got a pleasured moan in response. He slid his hands down and grabbed her breasts and began to play with them. He could hear her panting as he continued to toy with her body. As he nipped down her colour bone both his and her armor and cloth dematerialized. He leaned slightly and licked teasingly about one of her breasts. She let out a small surprised squeak. "Dark Blues," She squeaked as he continued downwards. He took one of the erect nipples into his mouth and nipped at it; it aroused a moan from Sheira. He licked, nipped, and sucked at the nipple, one hand playing with the other, and the other slid down to her womanhood.**

**He wasn't surprised in the worst that she was wet as he slid a hand to her womanhood. He slid in a finger, raising a moan from Sheira. He thrust his finger in and out of her as he kissed back up to her neck. She continued to moan in pleasure as he played with her. **_**Damn, I don't think I can take much more of this.**_** He thought as he thrust another finger into her. A loud moan erupted from her and she gripped at his shoulders desperately. "Dark Blues," She panted, slightly tugging him closer to her body. He kissed up to her lips and hungrily slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring it excitedly. He removed his two fingers from inside of her and placed both hands on her hips. He felt her wrap her arms around him and he hauled her body up. He adjusted himself as he brought his lips from hers. Both of them were panting hard as he adjusted himself to slide into her easily.**

**He thrust quickly into her, raising a loud moan from both of them. He slid out and thrusted again into her, a load moan escaping his lips as he felt her walls clasped tightly around him. **

**Sheira's P.O.V.**

**Sheira threw her head back up against the rock moaning loudly as Dark Blues thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed himself more against her body. Her back was fully against the rock and she tightly gripped around his neck and waist. "Fuck," She breathed as he continued to thrust into her. She continued to moan loudly, as so did he. She could feel that she was coming close to her climax, but tried to force her body not to yet. She didn't want the ecstasy to stop. She heard him grunt slightly and felt him swell slightly inside of her. "Ungh," She moaned as she thrusted slightly against his body, and eventually began to thrust in sync with him. He thrusted a few more times before releasing inside of her, her climax hitting at the same time. The both of them moaned loudly and panted as the warm seed entered her body.**

**She continued to pant as so did Dark Blues. He stayed pressed up against her, his forehead lying lightly on her shoulder. She felt him pull out of her, a moist sound accompanying him. The two continued to breathe heavily, and tried to regain their conscience. Sheira leaned her head against Dark Blues' head, that still lay on her shoulder. He let her legs slide to the ground, but did not move away from her. She felt him slide his hands around her waist and keep her close to him, but still not removing his head from her shoulder. "Be mine," He whispered. She giggled softly and nuzzled his neck. "I already am." She whispered. "I always have been."**


End file.
